1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for the automatic loading of a main magazine of a labelling machine with a label stack having a number of individual labels. The label stack can be inserted into an insertion opening of the main magazine from a supply or storage magazine, by means of a feed or advance device. The present invention also generally relates to a supply magazine which can be used in devices such as that described above.
2. Background Information
Devices and supply magazines of the type described above can make it possible to operate labelling machines virtually without interruption over a long period of time, without the need for the operator to refill the main magazine with new labels for relatively long periods of time.
An apparatus of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in German Patent DE 35 36 294 C2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,348. In accordance with the apparatus disclosed in this patent, the supply magazines are oriented parallel to one another on a table-shaped sliding track, on which track the magazines are transported by means of an advance device. The advance device is located behind the main magazine of the labelling machine of which labelling machine the magazines and advance device are a part. The end surfaces of the stack of labels contained in the supply magazine are in contact, during the feeding movement of the supply magazines, with a guide rail which prevents the labels from falling out during the feeding movement. These guide rails are retracted when the supply magazine being used has reached the loading position behind the main magazine.
The advantage of such an apparatus is that, due to the table-shaped configuration of the supply magazine and the resulting very low height of the apparatus, it can be possible to arrange several label refill devices one on top of the other, as is frequently necessary for the multiple labelling of bottles. A disadvantage of this configuration is that it can require a large table-shaped sliding surface, and this surface must be proportionately larger, as the number of supply magazines to be placed in a ready position on the sliding surface increases. An additional disadvantage of this apparatus is that the large sliding surface can make access to the advance mechanism underneath it more difficult. In addition, it has been determined in practical testing of known devices, such as that described above, that problems can frequently occur during the insertion of a new label stack into the main magazine.
To prevent individual labels in the stack of labels in the supply magazine from falling out, German Patent Specification No. 36 30 925 C2 discloses that there are detachable adhesive strips, by means of which the end surface of the first label of the label stack in the supply magazine are connected to the walls of the supply magazine. These adhesive strips are removed immediately before the label stack is inserted into the main magazine. During the introduction of the label stack into the main magazine, the use of adhesive strips can complicate the handling of the supply magazine.